Sweet trap
by hinata061389
Summary: A trap to lure the copy ninja...Will Sakura make it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but I'm his wife, Hinata (in my dreams!)

Author's note: My friend Sakura inspired me to do this fanfic…Gomenasai, Sakura-chan... I know it's not good... Please bear with me…

Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke are jounins. So is Kakashi. Sakura is 20, Kakashi is 34. To those who are raising their eyebrow, hey! Kakashi is not that old! A 14 yr old gap is still okay And again, I'm sorry if it's full of mush and cheese… I can't help it…hehehe

----------

"Hey Hinata, are you sure this will work… I'm really getting nervous in this…" Sakura said, there is a glint of uncertainty in her green eyes. They were hiding in the grass of one of the training areas. She can see Sasuke with his always-blank expression and Kakashi with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Sshh… just leave it to Sasuke… I'm sure his plan will work…"replied Hinata. Funny. If she were not in the situation, she would have laugh at her. Her changes are visible since Naruto become her boyfriend. But sometimes, she can't help thinking what does she like about him. Her trail of thoughts was obstructed by Sasuke's voice.

"Sakura and I are getting married" she heard him say. She looked at Hinata. Shock grows on the two shinobis faces. Then, she remembered how they ended up in that situation...

FLASHBACK

"Please understand Sakura…" he murmured.

Sakura is surprised on what he is saying. She thought this is the right time to ask him about marriage, after all, they just came from his bed.

"I don't understand Kakashi… I don't understand why we are trying to keep this all a secret! I don't understand why you can't marry me!" She shouted, tears are already flowing from her green eyes. She is hurting so much, she can't see what is right anymore.

"You don't understand, darn it! Its bad enough that we have a relationship, it will be worse if I marry you! I'm just protecting you Sakura… Why can't you see that!" Kakashi couldn't help but to shout back. All the time, they were talking he's closing his eyes. He can't afford to see her crying because of him.

"Is that it! You're protecting me? I'm tired of all of you trying to protect me! It makes me feel like I'm a burden! My God, Kakashi! I'm 20! Why are you all treating me like a kid!"

"I'm just trying to protect you…" his voice toned down.

'_You are not protecting me Kakashi… You're hurting me… Maybe I'm the only one who is thinking you love me…, you didn't even try to say the words…'_ she thought yet she didn't speak. She just stared at him blankly.

"I'm tired, Kakashi…" then she left.

"Sakura…"

END OF FLASHBACK

"What the hell are you saying!" Kakashi's voice brought her back in the present.

----------

"What the hell are you saying!" Kakashi can't believe his ears. Can Sakura really do that to him? He clenched his fist as he tried to calm his emotion.

"I said we are getting married" the stoic ninja replied, his voice emotionless.

"You can't marry her!" he shouted. How can Sakura do that to him? For a long time, he suddenly felt it again. The fear of losing someone important to him…

"And why cant I, Kakashi?"

"Because... because you don't love her damn you! You just wanted to continue the Uchiha clan! Do that for all I care! But definitely not Sakura! You hear me!" he said. His eyes are searing with rage. How he wanted to kill him, right there and then.

"Maybe… But I can give her what she wants – marriage. Why? Can you give t to her?" asked Sasuke, his dark eyes are mocking him.

Kakashi didn't speak. He didn't know what to say anymore...Marrying Sakura means losing his principle in life… Can he sacrifice it for her?

"I know you cant. Because you're a coward!", Sasuke raised his voice for the first time. "You're afraid to love her because you're afraid you're going to lose her. You're afraid to marry her because you're thinking that having her means losing her in no time too… I pity you Kakashi… you rather choose not to have her…" he continued as he closed his eyes. A derisive smile formed in his lips.

Kakashi couldn't help it anymore. In a flash, he hit his ex-student in his face. Sasuke fell down. Yet he didn't move to hit him back. He just smiled sardonically and said, "Why? The truth hurts Kakashi?"

He pulled the collar of his shirt and muttered, " You cant marry Sakura! You got it! Because there's nobody that can love her like I do! And the one who'll marry her is going to be me!" He released his shirt and disappeared in a puff. He is going to find Sakura.

----------

"Sasuke!" he heard Sakura and Hinata's voice. He smiled as they get to him. He saw Sakura crying again.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Hinata asked, "I didn't know you're such a good actor" she smiled kindly as she continued.

"I'm okay, it just felt like I got no face anymore." She looked at Sakura, "Don't cry now Sakura, everything's going to be fine. I bet he's searching for you now." He felt odd and light. It felt good to help her, for she has done everything to help him too.

"A-Arigatou Sasuke", she said as tears kept falling into her cheeks. Sasuke know she is happy. She is smiling at him.

"It's okay Sakura, it paid off that I sacrificed my face for your smile…" he said, he know he had done his mission well.

----------

"Sakura…" she heard a familiar voice in her back. She's home in her apartment. She turned to face him but got surprised when he give her a deep kiss. Hard, passionate, as if he didn't kiss her for so many years. As if… he is so afraid to lose her…

"You cant marry him Sakura! You cant leave me!" he said in a harsh voice. She's surprised by the intensity of his voice. She can sense fear, sadness, loneliness in his voice… and love…

"Why are you mad at me?" Sakura said suppressing her smile.

"I-I'm not mad at you… I'm mad at myself…Because I cant admit that I love you … I'm afraid to lose you Sakura…I'm a coward…"

"Y-you love me?" Sakura asked, her heart is filled with so much joy. Tears started to swell from her green eyes.

"I love you... why? Cant you feel it?"

"I can, but it's the first time you said you love me…"

"From now on, I will say that to you forever, every night, every day, every moment of my life… Maybe not in words, but definitely in action." Kakashi said looking at her. In a moment, she thought she was just imagining. But then again…

"Kakashi? You are crying?" she asked, it is the fist time she saw him cry.

"I-im here to ask you a favor… Can you…Will you cook my dinner, lunch and breakfast?", Sakura's face turned into a frown, "Will you be the mother of my children? Will you say you love me for the rest of your life?..."he trailed off. Sakura can't help but notice his eyes. Once cold and emotionless, but now…

"Will you marry me Sakura?.." he said, his eyes are pleading at her. She didn't notice she's already sobbing. She's so happy she cant speak.

"I-I will, Kakashi… I will…" she replied. She saw true happiness in his eyes. As if, he's a bird that got out of his cage to fly… to see the true meaning of life… to do the things that can make him happy…

"Yokata… I thought youre going to choose Sasuke over me…" she saw relief grown in his handsome face. She laughed as she remembered Sasuke.

"I ought him my life and happiness…" she said smiling as she hugged Kakashi.

----------

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this fanfic is not that good...I'm not really a talented writer... Next time I'll try to make an improvement...


End file.
